yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ace Akiyoshi
Welcome Welcome to the yugioh wikia if you have any doughs or question you can ask User:Tyrant Slayer. Also check out our Yugioh FAQ: FAQ have a nice day, if you can. -- Dragon of chaos 15:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome to My Talk Page Please leave some comments and constructive critics about my opinions, thoughts or Deck. I appreciate any form of comments, just disclose your mind and I won't mind that you're not agree with me. Thanks ^^ Decks Nice, you make decks like crazy too. Check out mine. Will you be posting the decks in complete format soon? Chris427 07:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC)Chris427 * Nice vid, and thanks for the post. Right now I'm sort of preoccupied with making what I think may be my best deck ever, so all help/requests are sort of being put aside for now. Sorry everyone! I still have yet to finish it, so when I do, I'll be able to help you tackle an insect deck. As a forward note, I'll be traveling from coming Monday (6/16/08) to (7/3/08), so until then I may not be able to help you out. If you aren't starting your insect deck by then, then I'll be back and ready to assist you! Thanks and cya! Chris427 16:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC)Chris427 Haha That is a great video you have, I still laughing. XD Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 14:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * With that Insect deck that was spoken about...I once had one and if you want to, you and I could come up with one together and then Chris can go over it. Start a forum if you want to do this, but this is if you wish of course. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ** Insects are one of my top three favorite monsters: Dragons, Dinosaurs, insects. I liked them because they were one of my favorite types of animals and because I am some what sadistic(Aren't we all) I caught a Praying Mantis and fed it crickets :) .Along time ago I use to have an insect deck, but at that time they...kinda sucked. I used Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and Armored Bug (the newest one at the time). So what is it about them you like andDmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *** I'm not exactly sure about Time Machine...I want to say it is because it was sent to the graveyard...tell you what I'll ask an admin or do some other research and get back to you on that. I have two questions about your possible insect deck: 1. what kind of deck would it be (beatdown, burn, etc.), and 2. What would be your strongest (trump) monster (besides Doom Dozer because he is extremly easy to use). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) **** About Time Machine -> Look here Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ***** You could try the Great Moth cards (bu they take forever so...maybe not), Maybe the Ultimate Insects. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ****** If I were making an insect deck I would defiantly use Parasite Paracide, Book of Taiyou, Jade Insect Whistle, Insect Barrier and Eradicating Aerosol. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Number of Decks i currently have 27 decks. they range from archfiends to spirits to character decks to hybrid beat down decks. i have uploaded a few to my page but i will add more soon. SpiritOfSoul 19:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC)SpiritOfSoulSpiritOfSoul 19:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) RE: 27 decks i manage the decks by previewing pack lists online. once the packs come out i seach for the cards that would benefit the decks that i have. SpiritOfSoul 23:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Insect Deck Are we still going to make that insect deck you were planning on before my break? :) Chris427 08:51, 13 July 2008 (UTC)